Mr Raindrop
by Miladys
Summary: -Song fic- based on Gintama’s second ending. What will Gin-san find between rainy day? Something he don’t want to see.. Shounen-ai, GinZura, R&R please! Bad summaries.. Sorry for misspell and grammar mistaken..


**My first Gintama fic! I hope you like it, I love its plot.. XD I'm sorry if there's misspell or grammar mistaken because English is my foreign language and yes, my grammar is bad and IT'S NOT BETA-ed.. Enjoy..~**

**Summary: -Song fic- based on Gintama's second ending. What will Gin-san find between rainy day? Something he don't want to see.. Shounen-ai, GinZura, R&R please! Bad summaries.. Sorry for misspell and grammar mistaken..**

**Warning: Shounen-ai and err.. i want to warn you about something but i think i won't tell you, because it'll a big spoiler.. So don't flame me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama, even if i want it.. *sigh***

* * *

This morning the sun wasn't smile brightly. The sky was all grey and cloudy. Instead, it was raining so hard and we would thought that the sky was so depressed and crying..

Mr. Raindrop fallen away from me now..

"Oi Gin-san.. Can you buy some sukonbu?"

"Huh? Why I have to do that??", as always, Gintoki lied on sofa and read his JUMP.

"Because I say so..", Kagura stared at the window, watching the rain when she bite her last sukonbu.

"..."

"Sadaharu.."

"Gyahhhhh!!", what Gintoki can do was screaming..

His head covered with blood but he had to go if he didn't want his whole body covered with blood. So he picked up an umbrella and went to a sweet shop. With whatever-I-don't-care face, he walked towards the nearest sweet shop. Sooner he got the sukonbu, sooner he can choked Kagura with it.

The rain fell without mercy. It was so cold and made Gintoki shiver. He walked, walked, and walked. None and nothing was in front of him. Until.. He passed an alley and saw something he didn't want to see..

Or someone..

Someone lied toward the wall. Rain and crimson blood dripped from his navy hair. His chest covered with blood .. He was panting heavily, desperately searching for air. That long beautiful hair, that white gentle skin.. Gintoki knew whom those belong to..

"Zura?!"

"It's Katsura, not Zura..", yes, It was Katsura, the Jouishishi leader who was dying in an ally, how ironic..

"Who did this to you?", Gintoki kneeled in front on him and checked his wound. Katsura was stabbed in his chest, if it didn't stop bleeding he can die from blood lost.

"Shinsen-.."

"gumi. I know.."

"If you know, don't ask me baka.. Uhuk!", Katsura coughed badly and spit some blood too.. This wasn't good..

"Che, shut up.. You are bleeding fast Zura!"

"And who do you think make me talk?"

Do you know how much you mean to me? Why must you leave..

Gintoki continued checking his wound. His ribs were broken, but he needs to stop the bleeding first. Then Gintoki ripped his hakama and tied it up around Katsura's wound. What the hell exactly Shinsengumi did to Zura?!

"You are pretty beaten up.. This's so rare.. What's it? Your Elizhabeth can't help you, huh?", Gintoki smirked.

"Gintoki, just leave me alone. You'll get in trouble if yo-..", suddenly, Gintoki pushed his lips to Katsura. Katsura gasped a little and Gintoki took advantage on it as he forced his tongue to Katsura's mouth. Gintoki kissed him slowly and gently. He didn't want to make more wound.

"I say shut up. Who are you give me an order?", He tipped Katsura's chin up.

Katsura was blushing madly and turned his gaze away, "Your mother-in-law, I think. I'm the one who take care of you during the war."

"Heh, it seems your head get stabbed too. You're babbling nonsense."

"Haha, don't deny that fact, Gintoki."

I'm just a little flower on a tree, why must you leave ..

While they were talking, the sky stopped to cry. The sun peeked behind the cloud and watched the lovebirds chatter each other. But, the romantic scene have to destroyed..

"It's Shinsengumi! Katsura! You're surrounded, ple-.. You?! The Yorozuya..", here came the black crow who disturb the lovebirds. Hijikata, Sougo, and the whole Shinsengumi suddenly appeared from somewhere.

"Boss? Why are you here?", Sougo step forward with katana on his hand, not a launcher . Was this mean he was on serious mode?, "Please don't get in the way or you know what will happen."

Gintoki stood up abruptly and hold up his wooden sword, he grinned. "So sorry, but I won't move from my place.."

"Gintoki! Just leave me! It's ok, don't get involved too far..", Katsura also stood up. One hand hold his katana and the other cover his wound. Uh no, of course not, Katsura won't able to fight at his current state.

"Don't get me wrong Zura. Do you think I'll let you get the entire spotlight?! Of course no.", without a sec, Gintoki attacked the Shinsengumi. He put all of his power to every swing he did, because he had someone important to protect. That was the true reason why he won't leave that alley..

While Gintoki was fighting with the Shinsengumi, Katsura fought Hijikata. If he uninjured, it would be easier to fight the vice-demon-commander. But, thanks to the wound, like hell Katsura can survive.

Gintoki and Katsura had a same reason to fight..

I have to protect him..

From behind of clouds, the sun watched the end of that unfortunate battle..

Katsura too concentrated on his fight with Hijikata, he didn't notice that Sougo's Katana try to stab him from behind..

'Is this my end?', it was all Katsura can thought.

No..

How? Because the silver haired samurai was protecting him with his own body..

Once again, he had to saw crimson blood splatter everywhere from his old comrade and his love..

"GINTOKI !!!"

Mr. Raindrop fallen away from me now..

* * *

**Yaph! You are right! XD**

**I want to warn you about death character. Please don't hit me!! I just want to try something angsty. But.. I hope Gintoki can manage to survive somehow.. It's so hard to write a sad ending like this, I hope you like it**

**Well, review please? I'll give you candy because yesterday is Halloween.. :)**


End file.
